


choice

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: a friend and i were shitposting at eachother and this happened so idek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy once again finds herself prisoner to a Kree.





	choice

When Daisy awoke, it was to find a face mere inches from hers. Her first instinct was to attack but the part of her brain not occupied with a fight-or-flight response pointed out that it was a very young, very unthreatening face - even if it was blue.

“Hello,”the child said, backing off a little to give her room to sit up.

She did with some difficulty, body complaining as if she had the worst possible hangover. She found herself on a simple cot; the kid was kneeling on its edge to reach high enough to look at her. “Where am I?”

“You’re Inhuman,”he said rather than addressing her question. “Krenyk says our people made you ages and ages ago.”

“Who’s Krenyk?”she asked. Maybe that would give her some sort of clue what was going on. She was in a cell and apparently once again prisoner of a Kree. That didn’t explain why they’d thrown one of their own children in here with her. “And what are you doing here?”

The boy shrugged. “My brother dared me to sneak in. He says I’m a coward. But really I’m just not as stupid as him.”

“You snuck into a room with a prisoner with nothing to lose and everything to gain,”she reminded the kid. It was hard to guess at his age, having no idea at what rate Kree grew. Compared to a human child, Daisy would estimate he was about six or seven.   
“You’re not going to hurt me.” He sounded awfully certain of that. He touched her neck and she flinched away from the sudden pain.“They’ve installed your inhibitor. You can’t hurt me.”

He seemed to forget that, powers or no, she was a trained agent and an adult - she could very well hurt him if she were so inclined. But she didn’t hurt children.

Intel, she reminded herself. She needed anything she could find out. Her head was pounding and it was hard to concentrate.“Why would your brother dare you to do that?”

“Faulnak’s always like that,”the child replied. He kept speaking but Daisy stared at him, dumbfounded. If his brother was Faulnak then that made this kid -

“Kasius?”she said, hands clenching into fists unthinkingly.

“How do you know my name?” He slid of the bed, suddenly looking worried.

He wouldn’t make it to the door if she didn’t want him to.

Elena just had faced her Bahrain. Maybe now it was Daisy’s turn.


End file.
